


Perfect Match

by GoHACoyote



Category: New X-Men: Academy X, Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoHACoyote/pseuds/GoHACoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the battlefield, Quentin finds his perfect match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Match

It was raining fire, at least it looked like that, chunks of metal and human flesh in flames descended from the sky in a revolting apocalypse scene, it smelled like blood and everything was red. Quentin stood in the middle of the battlefield completly exhausted, his breath raging, his limbs trembling, his brain pulsing with the echo of thousands of last thoughts of the fallen ones, all the voices and all the pain were clouding his senses, but he had to keep fighting, pure stinct was demanding him to battle against these god-like creatures, enormous extradimensional aliens with hostile intentions. Avengers, Ihhumans, Mutants, none of them were strong enough, the earth was loosing, and Quentin was one of the last men standing, even if he knew already that they were lost.

 

An explosion, voices, more fighting, at this point it didn't matter, the phoenix force was eating him from inside, trying to escape his decadent body, he needed a pause, just a few minutes to reafirm his bond with the eternal fire being so he could go back to the battle, he closed his eyes and concentrated. The ground trembled under his feet, and then he heard it, the voice that wished things to explode and the earth to shatter, the sorcerer kid, and in that moment his mind cleared and they were not hopeless anymore.

 

"YOU!! you're the Witch boy!" Quentin ran towards the male figure that descended to the ground surronded by a light blue glow.

 

"Wiccan, I... Look we don't have time for this Omega, people are dying, we must keep fighting" The sorcerer's voice was hoarse, tired of shouting spells for hours, he was visibly roughed up, and as devastated as Quentin himself.

 

"Why you haven't wished them to disapear already? you could do that, don't you?" Because Quentin knew all about the Demiurge, With his powers enhanced by the phoenix, there were few things that he didn't know.

  
The look on Billy's face was one of deep guilt.

 

"I won't do that" He looked away and tried to leave, but the other mutant stopped him by firmly grabbing his arm.

 

"WHY!?, PEOPLE ARE FUCKING DYING!!, you said that, and you can stop it, so why you let them die?!" Rage bubbled in his chest, and he was trying his best to keep himself from punching the sorcerer in the face.

 

"IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE!, you don't understand, every word said, every movement done is a string in reality!, sure you can pull a little, the less conected ones, make things happen, but what you are asking is ripping a hole through it!, there are too many variables, you don't know what it could cause, reality has a very crude way to show you that things can always be worse" A building collapsed a few kilometers away from where they were, and the sound of it made Wiccan crumble, dispair and guilt painted all over his face.

 

Quentin was not giving up, he took the sorcerer's other arm and shook him back into sanity.

 

"Listen, this is what I heard, you actually CAN wish those creatures into inexistence, but you WON'T because it would have so much variabilities you can't cover that can virtually unleash a worse apocalypse upon us, right?"

 

"Basically Yes, I can't take that risk... I'm sorry..."

 

Silence.

 

"But I'm not"

 

All of sudden, Quentin's lips were over his, and everything around them disappeared into a dark void, nothing existed but them.

 

"Wha...?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Billy heard his voice, but his lips didn't move, he couldn't move them.

 

"Did you receive any kind of training Kaplan?, just a kiss and BAM! your shields are down and i'm now in your brain" Quentin's voice was there too, but their bodies were inmobile.

 

"Oh God, PLEASE don't force me to do it!!" Wiccan's fear was so strong that it almost snapped Quentin out of his mind, but he made an effort to stay, this could be earth's last chance and he was not wasting it.

 

"Shut it, Drama Queen, I'm not forcing you to do anything... I'm going to help you do it"

 

"Help me? what do you mean? how?"

 

"I can control them, your variables, I can analyse them to a safe extent, one by one, and if I find something that could go wrong, we fix it before it happens... now show me your reality blanket"

 

"IMPOSIBLE!, Analysing every posibility one by one?, how can you do it?"

 

"Do you think I received the phoenix force just for my pretty face?, let me show you the extend of my mind...you'll see"

 

Quire opened the gates of his mind and fire poured over Billy's being. For a second everything were understandable, the logic was flawless, and all questions had answers, Billy's chest burned with the intensity of the Phoenix infinity and Quentin felt reality curl between his fingers, so fragile and maleable, their souls understood themselves and complemented each other, they attracted each other like magnets, it was so simple, they fit perfectly, the designer and the maker, the cause and the consequence, the universe, all the universes were on the palm of their hand, and he, they understood them in their very core, everything made sense.

 

Their minds split after that, and they were back into the battlefield, panting and shaking with adrenaline, their bodies vibrated with the strenght of what they just experienced.

 

"Oh GOD!, QUIRE! YOU DID THAT ON PROPOUSE??!"

 

"I... I did... but I didn't... knew it was going to be so intense!, so ABSOLUTE!!"

 

" I think we really can DO IT!"

 

"WE CAN DO EVERYTHING MOTHERFUCKER!!!" Quire didn't know when, but his arms curled around the sorcerer's waist, his being ached for going back where he was complete, how have he lived all this time without it?, the need creeped all over his body with an adicction's urgency, all that power.

 

Billy understood it too, and kissed him again, there were no lust, no feelings, those were things too human for them, this was something much bigger and powerful, an overwhelming desire of INMENSITY, of DIVINITY.

 

"Let's save the day Quire..." Billy panted

 

"Let's save the ETERNITY Kaplan..."

**Author's Note:**

> I ship things I shouldn't


End file.
